The present disclosure relates to warehouse mapping and, more particularly, to a warehouse mapping tool. For the purposes of defining and describing the concepts and scope of the present disclosure, it is noted that a “warehouse” encompasses any indoor or outdoor industrial facility in which materials handling vehicles transport goods including, but not limited to, indoor or outdoor industrial facilities that are intended primarily for the storage of goods, such as those where multi-level racks are arranged in aisles, and manufacturing facilities where goods are transported about the facility by materials handling vehicles for use in one or more manufacturing processes.